


happy to help

by cosmicwoosan



Series: canon cumpliant [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Bottom Kang Yeosang, Canon Compliant, Choking, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom Jeong Yunho, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pain Kink, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Smut, Sub Song Mingi, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jeong Yunho, also princess mingi, big dick yungi, princess kink, true bottom mingi, true sub mingi, vers mingi but not really, vers san
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicwoosan/pseuds/cosmicwoosan
Summary: When the ninety-nines want a good fuck, they turn to Mingi because he has a big dick. Though Mingi is happy to oblige, deep down, he wants to be the one on the receiving end, and Yunho is the one who delivers.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Song Mingi, Choi San/Song Mingi, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Song Mingi, Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi
Series: canon cumpliant [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898980
Comments: 20
Kudos: 780





	happy to help

**Author's Note:**

> personally i am a fan of the big dick yungi + true sub mingi agenda SO i decided to indulge in that. the mildly dubious consent comes from how mingi likes doing the fucking, but is always conflicted during the act because he wants some for himself and is afraid to speak up.
> 
> anywho, hope you enjoy!

It started with San, because that’s always how these things seem to start. That shameless bastard, strutting around the dorm like he owned the fucking place, in a way that’s meant to _seduce._ That’s what he always sought. In a dorm full of eight young adults with hyperactive sex drives, it was fairly easy for San to bag his first victim, being Jung Wooyoung. To be fair, Mingi saw it coming from miles away, since those two clicked from the start and were practically all over each other from the get-go. They’d always been open-minded anyway, so to find out that they were messing around behind closed doors wasn’t all surprising.

Mingi didn’t know what went on between other members, if anything was going on at all. What he did know, however, was that he was also filled with pent up sexual frustration with no method of release, so eventually, he turned to the only one he knew would accept him in that way.

San gave him the most devilish grin that one fateful night in their shared hotel room. They had the chemistry, the chaos, and the charisma for this to work. They worked well together, on and off stage, in more ways than just teamwork. They were both into it (well, San definitely was, and Mingi was more than eager to find out if he was too).

So yes, Choi San was the one who took his virginity, and he didn’t regret a thing. San had asked him, “Top or bottom?” and it took Mingi a few seconds to realize what he meant. Right, because even though Mingi was asking for this, he knew next to nothing about how gay sex worked as he’d never even thought about the possibility of him ever having it. Well, so is the life of an idol, he supposed. Even so, Mingi had to ask San what _he_ preferred, to which San said, “Doesn’t matter. I can do both.”

San then proceeded to list off the pros and cons of topping versus bottoming, and was suddenly hit with the realization of, “Wait a sec, you haven’t even given head before, right? You’re a complete virgin!” And yes, Mingi was a virgin in every way besides having had his first kiss. San laughed for a good two minutes, not in a condescending way, but because he found it so endearing that Mingi was willing to jump straight into sex without a second thought. Mingi was grateful that San caught that, though.

They took things slow after that. They talked about it; San told him all the wondrous things that came with handjobs and blowjobs, rimming and fingering, and ultimately the sex itself. He told Mingi that lube would come to be his best friend besides Yunho, and that made Mingi laugh. It was all so lighthearted, talking to San about this sort of thing, so casual, that when it came down to it, Mingi felt ready.

They started with kissing. Where San made the first move, climbed on top of him and connected their lips tenderly. San moved his mouth in ways that Mingi had never experienced before, his first kiss having been with a girl behind the school building, just a peck on the lips and nothing more. No, kissing San was hot and heavy, and it left Mingi breathless and hard in his pajama pants. San giggled through it all, grinding down onto Mingi’s growing erection and teasing the living shit out of him, and that’s when Mingi found out San was a complete brat (though he was unaware of it at the time).

What Mingi didn’t expect was this: as soon as San lowered his pajamas, his eyes bugged out of his head and his jaw dropped wide open. “Holy shit, Mingi-yah,” he said, “your dick is huge.”

“Um… thanks?” Mingi said incredulously. He’d never really paid attention, nor did he think it was that important to begin with. It’s not like he went around school asking his friends how big their dicks were to compare them to his. He had no reason to think about his dick size like that.

But San was staring at it like it was the most savory, tenderest piece of meat, licking his lips, and according to San later, he “was having a hard time not to suck it right then and there.”

He jerked Mingi off that night, and Mingi had to admit, it was good, being touched by another person like that. He figured it would be that way male or female, but in that moment, he barely thought about his sexuality when San’s hand was busy on his dick, _finally_ relieved of his own hand. Bravely, he took it upon himself to do San as well, since he felt a bit guilty looking down and seeing San helplessly hard while jerking him off.

San had brought lube, which they made use of, and _holy fuck_ if that didn’t make things ten times better. They kissed while they got each other off, and Mingi came first that night, the hardest he had in a long time. San managed to finish too, though he took a little longer because he was clearly used to this, but according to him, seeing Mingi’s dick filled his head with fantasies that ultimately led him to coming all over his stomach and Mingi’s fist. Out of curiosity, Mingi lapped up San’s come from his hand, and he didn’t entirely mind the taste at all.

They fooled around when they could, and it was fairly easy to when they shared a hotel room every night while on tour. From handjobs, they graduated to blowjobs, and when San’s face met Mingi’s dick he stared at it again in awe, taking it in his hand and giving it a few slow strokes before swirling his tongue around the tip.

“I’ve never sucked a dick this big,” San mumbled against it, and that sentence made Mingi wonder just how many dicks San sucked in his lifetime, but he didn’t question it in fear that he would ruin the mood.

Since Mingi was a blowjob virgin, San’s mouth on him felt like heaven. With such an intense, wet feeling, Mingi couldn’t stop himself from moaning, praying silently that the hotel walls weren’t thin and that the other members couldn’t hear him despite his efforts to stay quiet. San didn’t seem to mind at all, though, bobbing his head on Mingi’s cock like his life depended on it. Mingi let his hands remain by his sides, not wanting to get in the way of San’s work. However, San started showing signs of struggling, having to pull off several times to catch his breath, even choking a few times whenever he tried to take Mingi’s length in full. He failed every time he tried to.

“Jesus,” San gasped as he pulled off for air for about the tenth time. “Mingi-yah, I can’t deepthroat your dick like I can Wooyoung’s.”

“I’m sorry?” Mingi looked at him, shrugging, but San just laughed and pressed his tongue back on the underside of Mingi’s cock, assuring him that it wasn’t an issue, but a _compliment._

It didn’t take long at all for Mingi to finish with San’s skilled mouth working him like that; he covered the _whole_ area, tip, length, and balls. By the time that was finished, Mingi was shuddering, thighs twitching, and San swallowed whatever Mingi gave to him.

San whined when Mingi came in his mouth and later claimed that it was hard to swallow because the sheer girth of his cock filled his mouth instead. Again, Mingi apologized, and San assured that it was _good._ “Good god, Mingi,” San had said, “you’ve been blessed.”

When the time came around for Mingi to reciprocate, that was when the nerves set in. He’d never done _anything_ like this before, nor did he know where to begin. Sure, there was the whole mouth part, but what about his tongue? He tried to remember how San’s felt, but he’d been too lost in the pleasure to really pay attention. He stared at San’s dick for a while, contemplating on just what the fuck he should do, until San just chuckled and said, “Try it, and I’ll guide you.”

Mingi gulped and nodded nervously, licking a single stripe up San’s length, testing the waters. He had a fairly big mouth and long tongue, so he figured _maybe_ it would be an easy feat. He did what San had done to him, stroking him and licking his cock until he felt like he could take the tip. San was completely silent, but Mingi didn’t blame him. Even as Mingi circled his tongue around the head, San only let out a deep exhale in response. The taller man bit his lip before finally wrapping his lips around the head and suckling lightly, his tongue poking out and rubbing against the head as he sucked.

That seemed to receive more of a response from San, who hummed pleasantly as Mingi worked his way further down San’s cock. He quickly found out that the wetter it was, the easier it was, so he made sure to use his tongue whenever he could. At one point, however, his teeth had brushed the skin, and San let out a hiss. “Teeth, watch your teeth.”

Curse his big teeth.

Other than that incident, Mingi found that sucking dick wasn’t too difficult or that harrowing of an experience. The taste was something he could bear, just a bit salty, but what is a slab of skin tucked away in a pair of underwear all day supposed to taste like? Sunshine and rainbows? Of course not. Mingi’s tasted worse things than dick.

Not to mention hearing San’s moans grow in volume encouraged him to go deeper, to take San further. Being not as accustomed to this as San, he couldn’t go further than halfway, but San just smiled at him and told him to use his hand to cover what he couldn’t. He did just that, which allowed him to focus on his tongue’s movements, which really seemed to be the important part in all of this. Mingi did notice, however, that whenever he gagged around San’s cock, it produced more spit, which made the slide easier. So, he occasionally tortured his gag reflex for the sake of making it easier for him and more pleasurable for San.

“Mingi, I’m gonna come,” San warned him at one point. “Where do you want me to come?”

As he was caught off guard by San’s sudden declaration, Mingi pulled off but continued to stroke him, his cock completely drenched in spit, so much so that with each tug came a wet, squelching sound. “Um, I don’t know, uh—

“Oh, fuck, I’m coming—”

San spilled mostly onto Mingi’s hand, but once he finally got his head together, he sucked the tip of San’s dick back into his mouth at the last few moments of his orgasm. Feeling San’s cock pulse in his mouth was definitely a new sensation that he discovered he liked. A lot.

Once San came down from his high, he laughed and congratulated Mingi on his first ever blowjob, and he even told him that he did a pretty good job for a first timer and that he would only continue to improve the more he did it. The praise made Mingi smile, made his heart warm knowing that he was able to pleasure somebody who wasn’t himself.

Now, when it came down to the sex, Mingi decided that he wanted to bottom first. San looked at him dubiously with a single raised eyebrow, asking if he was _sure_ because it takes a lot of preparation and patience, but they often spent their nights in the hotel rooms doing nothing, so time wasn’t necessarily an issue.

San blew him first, got him nice and aroused before pulling out the lube. Mingi had never even been _fingered_ before, let alone fucked. “We’ll take it nice and slow, okay?” San had said, already rubbing his lubed-up fingers against Mingi’s hole.

With a pounding in his chest and ears, Mingi nodded and watched as San’s hand disappeared between his legs, working a single finger inside him. It was uncomfortable, yes, but not painful. The intrusion made him tense up, only to have San rest his other hand on his thigh in a comforting manner. “You need to relax, Mingi-yah,” he’d said. “It’ll hurt more if you don’t. Just breathe, and try to keep your body relaxed.”

Mingi did just that, or at least tried to. With each of San’s finger’s movements, he took deep breaths. San’s finger was buried in him up to the knuckle, the single digit moving and rotating in all directions inside him as San worked him open just like that. “I’m going to add another, okay? You’ll feel the stretch and it might hurt a little at first, but trust me, you need it.”

“Okay.” Mingi nodded and inhaled deeply as he felt another finger prodding at his entrance before sliding in along with the first. He released the breath then, feeling that second finger slip inside him. It definitely stretched him, but the amount of lube San was using made it not so painful.

“You okay?” San asked him, to which he nodded. “Okay, I’m going to move them now.”

Mingi kept his legs open, tried to keep them relaxed, and breathed consciously whenever he felt San’s fingers move. As a whole, being fingered like that wasn’t exactly making him feel any pleasure, but the discomfort eventually dissipated once his hole was beginning to stretch.

But then the tips of San’s fingers brushed up against something inside him, and it made his thighs twitch and cock lurch. “Fuck,” he gasped, and San chuckled.

“Found it,” San singsonged, tongue poking out of his lips as he continued to massage that spot, and _that_ was when Mingi was beginning to feel pleasure.

“Found what?” Mingi asked through his erratic breaths.

“Your prostate. Kinda like the male equivalent of a g-spot.”

Mingi was vaguely aware of what that meant. San’s fingers continuously collided with that spot, and each jab was enough to make Mingi’s cock twitch and release a small amount of precome until he was leaking all over his belly, creating a small puddle of the transparent fluid. Meanwhile, San was having the time of his life making Mingi a whiny mess. “Well?” he questioned after several minutes of pleasurable torture. “Do you feel ready?”

“I think so,” Mingi squeaked as San’s fingers came to a halt.

San apparently came prepared with a handful of condoms (what the fuck, Mingi thought, but at the same time he figured that it was better to come prepared than not), as he pulled one out from his suitcase. Mingi watched as San stroked himself to full hardness, his eyes not leaving Mingi’s lower half as he did. Mingi made sure to pay attention to how San rolled the condom onto his cock, making a mental note to squeeze the tip and roll.

San’s cock was smaller than his, but definitely longer and wider than his stubby fingers. “I’ll go slow, I promise. But you have to let me know at any point in time if it hurts or if it’s too much.” San smiled reassuringly at him, kneeling with his cock positioned at Mingi’s entrance. He applied some more lube both his cock and Mingi’s hole before pressing the head of his cock against the rim, pushing it in slowly. “Breathe and relax.”

Mingi breathed and tried to calm the urge to close his legs. It was as if San really knew how to do this, as he would press in and out, allowing Mingi’s hole to stretch gradually. Mingi occasionally let out tiny noises of discomfort, but the pain was barely there. In fact, by the time San was fully nestled inside him, he had his head thrown back, his chest rising in falling heavily, his hole adequately stretched around his friend’s girth.

“You feeling okay?” San asked.

Mingi nodded, a satisfied grin on his face. “Can I move?” Mingi nodded again, silently.

San took it slow just like he said he would. He thrusted shallowly, allowing Mingi to adjust even more. When San moved, Mingi could definitely feel more of a burn, but it was bearable as the pleasure began to build. San applied as much lube as Mingi needed to make it easier for him, which he greatly appreciated.

What Mingi _really_ enjoyed was seeing San like that, hearing him moan, knowing that he and his ass were what was making San feel good. “God, Mingi, you’re so fucking tight,” San had groaned, and Mingi let out a soft chuckle because _no shit, Sherlock, I’m a virgin._ He didn’t say that, though.

When San began to jerk him off in time with his thrusts, Mingi’s own moans became louder as more pleasure settled into his bones, eyes rolled back and body coated in sweat. “Oh, _fuck,_ Sannie, you’re gonna—gonna make me come.”

“Yeah?” San grunted, snapping his hips up harder until Mingi’s pillow collided with the headboard. He was definitely going a lot rougher now, but Mingi loved it, loved the stretch and the wetness on his cock from the lube and precome. “Come for me, Mingi-yah. Wanna see you come.”

Mingi let out a broken moan as he came, long spurts of release before San was coming too, pulling out and ripping the condom off, jerking himself off to make more of a mess on Mingi’s stomach. Both of them were panting, sweating, and covered in fluids.

So yeah, Mingi totally didn’t mind losing his virginity to San.

He did lose his virginity to San in both ways though. San had asked him to fuck him one night, which, sure. But it was during their heated makeout session that San leaned in and whispered, “Wanna feel your huge fucking cock inside me.”

Mingi didn’t know what the big deal was about his above-average dick, but San apparently had a thing for it. He was surprised to see San with a pink circle on his ass, and when he pulled on it, _oh_ , Mingi finally realized what it was.

“I knew I’d need a good stretch for you, so I put it in while I was in the shower. It’s cute, right?” San grinned, waving around the solid matte pink plug. He tossed it aside and practically pounced back on Mingi, rutting his ass back against his length, moaning lewdly as he did.

“I can’t get over how big you are.” San had pressed the head of Mingi’s cock against his slick hole, rubbing against it.

San, that impatient bastard, didn’t even bother with a blowjob or being fingered. Which, like, okay, Mingi figured San knew best. If he didn’t need more prep, then so be it. Mingi was hard enough as it is, so he didn’t _need_ a blowjob, though it would have been nice to receive one as he was definitely a fan of San’s mouth.

San had assured him that the plug stretched him enough and that he could take it, but when he sank down onto Mingi’s cock after several attempts, his mouth dropped open, eyes blown wide as he let out the most pornstar-like moan Mingi had ever heard. “Jesus _fuck_ , Mingi. You’re _huge._ ” He was breathing hard despite not even moving, and he sat there, perched on Mingi’s lap for several moments before he finally rocked his hips, but even then, it was only slight.

It was easy for San, at least, _easier_ than it would be for Mingi since San was used to being fucked, but even then, San was definitely enthusiastic, riding Mingi until he couldn’t feel his thighs and all he could focus on was that huge fucking cock inside him. His own cock stood completely straight, leaking and red, and to Mingi’s surprise, he was the one who came first.

And again, Mingi _loved_ the fact that he was the one making San feel like that. He loved seeing San’s eyes closed in complete bliss as he came, loved hearing the way San praised his size, and it was that that finally made him come. He gave a warning, and San said it was okay for him to come inside since there was a condom, but according to San later, it was because he’d wanted to feel his “ginormous cock” throbbing inside him.

San never stopped moaning; he was still letting out sounds of pleasure even as Mingi pulled out. He was breathing hard, watching as Mingi’s spent cock flopped out of him, and he collapsed next to his fellow group member, completely exhausted.

“Holy shit, Mingi-yah, that was probably the best fuck of my _life_.”

Mingi was glad he could deliver.

-

Unsurprisingly, the news that Mingi has a big dick reached Jung Wooyoung very quickly.

It was after the tour, when they were back at the dorms and Mingi was munching on a bowl of cereal when Wooyoung leaned in and whispered, “Sannie told me you have a big dick.”

Mingi choked on his cereal, spluttering out milk and all, and Wooyoung just snickered, taking a seat next to him. “It’s nothing to get flustered over, dearest Mingi. He told me you were, and I quote, ‘blessed,’ and if you’ll allow it, I’d like to find out for myself.”

Curse Jung Wooyoung and Choi San for being so fucking shameless.

It started with San and continued with Wooyoung. Fatefully, there was a day where the two were sent home early, and that was when Wooyoung took the opportunity to make his move, pulling Mingi into his and Yeosang’s room, making sure to lock the door behind them, and pushing him down on the two-seater. “Don’t worry, Mingi, we’ll be quick.”

Through this experience, Mingi discovered that Wooyoung has absolutely no gag reflex. He was able to take Mingi down in full, something that was difficult even for San, but he _did_ have to pull off to breathe. Mingi loved seeing the trail of spit following it, loved seeing Wooyoung’s tongue hanging out after having to pull off. Wooyoung looked at his dick with wonder, in awe, much like San had, and it made Mingi wonder if these two just had a thing for big dicks.

Mingi warned Wooyoung that he’d only topped once, and even then, San was the one who was _on top._ Wooyoung just shrugged it off, telling him that it’s not that difficult. Hell, Mingi hadn’t even fingered San, and Wooyoung was asking him to, on his hands and knees on the cushions, wiggling his ass backwards for Mingi to ravish.

Though Mingi was no skilled fingerer, his long fingers did the job. Wooyoung apparently had a high tolerance for this kind of thing, telling Mingi that he “loved the burn.” Even so, Mingi was still hesitant despite Wooyoung’s enthusiasm, but he indulged in him anyway.

Through this experience, Mingi also discovered that Wooyoung really did have a pain kink. He’d asked Mingi to pull his hair, _hard_ , to not hold back, to “destroy” him. Mingi bit his lip, feeling the nerves creep back up to him but in a much different way. Still, because Wooyoung seemed to enjoy it so much, Mingi continued, fucking him from behind despite having never done it before. He pulled Wooyoung’s hair, dug his nails into his scalp and yanked backwards. With each thrust, Wooyoung let out the prettiest, shrillest moans, and Mingi _loved_ to hear them.

It was also through this experience that Mingi discovered he was into the pleasure of others, and less of his own.

Don’t get him wrong, it felt _good_ fucking Wooyoung. In a way, he found it hot that Wooyoung enjoyed being handled so roughly like that. Thinking about it having done to him made his cock stand on edge, and he found himself wanting to be fucked again, like the first time, but this time, he wanted it rougher.

However, once San found out about Mingi and Wooyoung’s little rendezvous, he decided he wanted in.

It was difficult for them to find the time, especially since their lives were filled with schedules and mandatory meetings, not to mention they were usually surrounded by five others who knew nothing about their endeavors. They had to keep it a secret, even though Seonghwa and Yeosang had probably caught onto it by now, with the oldest being the most perceptive and Yeosang having smelled the sex on their two-seater. Fun fact: Yeosang had actually confronted Wooyoung about it, to which Wooyoung just said he was fucking _himself_ with a vibrator, _shamelessly_ , and Yeosang just said nothing and walked away.

It eventually came to the three finessing excuses to get out of practice early, or to practice so hard that they were let go early. Despite their aching muscles, they still found their way into Wooyoung’s bedroom, since it had already been a scene to one of their sexcapades.

San and Wooyoung were a deadly duo. They tore off Mingi’s clothes, yanked his pants down, and his cock hadn’t even begun hardening yet before they were licking up and down his thighs, kissing along his pelvis, and San was the first to have a taste. He couldn’t believe his eyes; hell, he was still disgusting from practice and he probably smelled and tasted nasty, but it was like San and Wooyoung didn’t _care_. In fact, Mingi even brought it up, saying, “Guys, we really should shower—"

And the two practically shoved him inside one of the bathrooms, ridding themselves of their own clothing and pushing him under the stream of water. “Sannie, wash him good, okay? I’ll take the other shower. Get myself nice and ready for him.” He left without another word, winking, and as soon as he was out the door, San was all over Mingi, lips and hands and all.

Mingi’s dick was definitely hard then, and San did what Wooyoung told him to do. While Mingi shampooed and conditioned his hair, San worked his body, mainly his dick, and rinsed him well before replacing his soapy hand with his ready and willing mouth.

It was all quite overwhelming for him, as he never expected the two of him to ambush him like that, but their eyes were hazy and their actions were desperate. They wanted him so bad, and who was he to deny them? He wanted them to feel good; he wanted to see their eyes roll back and hear their melodious moans. Perhaps he really was blessed, as San told him repeatedly, but something in him felt _wrong._ It was an itching feeling, but it was smothered once the acts resumed, fogging his brain and making him forget that maybe _this isn’t what he wants_.

He fucked Wooyoung first, who, as promised, prepared himself in the shower. Their floor had become a fortress of pillows and blankets, since no bed or piece of furniture in the house was big enough to hold three hormonal men who were practically all over each other and fucking like animals. Wooyoung had his face down and ass up for him, back arched and ready, and Mingi had to admit, he had a _really_ nice ass. It bounced whenever his hips collided with it, and when Mingi remembered that Wooyoung had a thing for pain, he spanked one of his cheeks sharply, causing the youngest to cry out in painful pleasure. It jiggled deliciously, and Mingi loved it. He loved that he was able to make Wooyoung feel this good.

All the while, San was off to the side preparing himself, stroking himself lazily while a vibrating dildo worked inside him. It buzzed quietly while Wooyoung’s moans permeated the relatively small dorm room, fucking _shameless_ , because if any member were to return, they would be heard instantly. While Mingi fucked him ruthlessly, he couldn’t stop thinking about it, but he trudged on because Wooyoung was _begging_.

“Your cock’s so fucking big in me,” Wooyoung whimpered, his voice rendered weak from how loud he was moaning.

“You’re taking it so well, baby,” San cooed, crawling over to his band member. “How’s it feel to have his huge cock in you?”

“S-So fucking good. He’s stretching me out so good.”

“Save some for me, won’t you?” San chuckled, kneeling and gently coaxing his cock into Wooyoung’s mouth. “That’s it, baby, take both our cocks.”

And fuck, if that wasn’t the hottest thing Mingi had seen so far.

He pulled out, dangerously close, but neither of them seemed to mind. San looked at him understandingly, telling him to take his time to recuperate because he “was in for it next,” and Mingi could only imagine what San wanted him to do.

Once he finally got his dick to calm down a bit, San pushed him onto the makeshift bed, rolled a condom onto his cock, and sank down on him again. Just like before, San rode him with fervor, but this time around, it was more intense, _harder_ , and San was slamming down on him so hard that his pelvis was starting to hurt.

For some reason, however, he liked it.

Wanting San to feel good, he reached for the smaller man’s cock, only to have his hand swatted away. San had actually taken both of Mingi’s wrists and pinned them above his head, and _that_ took him by surprise. Mingi whimpered as San’s grip on his wrists tightened. “No touching,” he ordered. “Want you to make me come from just your cock.”

Mingi didn’t exactly know how he could since he was practically useless underneath him, but he went with it. Eventually, San released his wrists, but he kept his hands above his head as he let San work his hips, feeling _powerless_ , and he _loved it._

Mingi didn’t touch him once. At one point, however, Wooyoung had crawled over to him with his dick still erect. “Mingi-yah, do you want—”

Wooyoung didn’t even have to finish his thought before Mingi turned his head and opened his mouth. “Jeez, alright,” Wooyoung had said, almost in disbelief. “Want me to fuck your mouth?”

Mingi nodded helplessly with his mouth stuffed with cock, and when Wooyoung began thrusting, he swore he could feel tears forming at the corners of his eyes. He _loved_ this. He felt powerless despite not even being physically restrained, his body and mouth fully occupied, but there was one thing that was missing.

He needed to be filled. Even as San rode him into oblivion, he missed that feeling of San’s cock filling him up, fucking him just like the first time. He yearned for that spot in him to be stimulated again. He hasn’t had it since.

After San and Wooyoung had finished, they urged Mingi to stand despite his knees feeling like jelly, and they dropped to their knees just like they had when they got home. Wooyoung swallowed him whole while San lapped at his balls and perineum, _so fucking close_ to his hole, but it wasn’t enough. Every time San’s tongue neared his entrance, he wanted to beg, _please, fuck me_ , but he opted out, letting San and Wooyoung’s mouths bring him to his climax. San had taken control of his aim, letting it shoot out into his mouth before sharing it with Wooyoung, their mouths and chins a mess of saliva and come, and Mingi watched with both arousal and shame.

He wanted that. He wanted what they were doing, but he was afraid. He didn’t want to ask that of them, not when they seemingly got off more to his cock than his ass. He loved seeing them in pleasure, but it wasn’t right. Something wasn’t right with this.

Mingi didn’t want to admit it.

-

What happened next, Mingi didn’t expect at all.

Recovering from ailment, Mingi was stuck at the dorm on his own. Occasionally, a member or two stayed behind just to watch him or keep him company. One of the days, it was Yeosang, who played games on his mobile game console while Mingi rested on his bunk, watching dramas on his phone. For a while, not a single word was spoken between them as they were both occupied with their technologies, but Yeosang was eventually the first to speak, and what he said blew Mingi away.

“I know you’ve been fucking San and Wooyoung.”

Mingi immediately paused the drama he was watching and gawked at Yeosang in disbelief. Yeosang hadn’t even looked up from his screen, his thumbs still maneuvering deftly across the control pads. “I’m not stupid, and it always smells like sex in our room no matter how much Febreze I spray in there.”

“Shit, Yeo, I’m really sorry—”

“It’s fine,” Yeosang cut him off, setting his game down. “I’m not mad or anything. I confronted Wooyoung about it, and you know him. Always super blunt and shameless. Didn’t even try to deny it.”

“Oh, uh, y-yeah.”

Yeosang sighed and stood up, padding over to the edge of Mingi’s bunk. “The thing is… you know I’m pretty blunt too, so I’m just gonna say, Wooyoung told me you have a huge dick.”

At this point, Mingi just wanted to groan because what, were San and Wooyoung just going to tell everyone in the dorm that he has a huge dick? Were they just gonna log into their Twitter and tweet to their fans that he has a huge dick? At this point, they might as well. “S-Sure, it’s above average,” Mingi muttered.

“I know Wooyoung exaggerates sometimes, but he insisted,” Yeosang said. “And look, I’m not going to, like, force you to do anything, but… I was wondering if I could see it.”

Mingi raised a brow at him. “Why?”

Yeosang bit his lip, averting his eyes. “Because… I’ve been, um, _experimenting_ by myself for a while, a-and I was wondering what the real thing looks like.”

“Are you a virgin?” Mingi asked.

“Yeah,” Yeosang admitted with a shy nod. “B-But I was always too intimidated to ask San or Wooyoung for help. You know them, they’re always super forward and, like, I don’t know. I trust Wooyoung a lot, I mean, he’s my best friend and all, but…” He trailed off, taking a deep breath. “Like, I _would_ ask Wooyoung to take my virginity. I really would. But all of a sudden he mentioned you have a big dick, and, well, um… Ijustkindofwantyoutofuckme.”

Out of all things Yeosang could have said to him, Mingi never expected _this._

To think, this time, he was on the giving end, where _Yeosang_ was asking him to take his virginity. “A-Are you sure?”

Yeosang nodded. “I have this dildo that I’ve been fucking myself with for a while now, and it’s pretty big, s-so I feel like I’d be able to take it.”

Okay, Mingi _definitely_ didn’t expect to hear that. All questions about sexuality aside, Mingi agreed because it was _Yeosang._ He was undeniably attractive, dangerously cute, and Mingi felt some sense of pride knowing that Yeosang wanted him to be his first.

But it all circled back to him having a big dick.

Even though he’d been instructed to rest, he figured this could be his exercise for the day. He hovered above Yeosang, fingered him open, and he took it well. He seemed to derive a lot more pleasure from it than Mingi had his first time, but he supposed that Yeosang really _did_ experiment with himself before all of this. He’d also been prepared with a bottle of lube and a condom (that he’d stolen from San’s stash).

He followed in San’s footsteps, taking it slow and making sure Yeosang was well-stretched before fully bottoming out. “H-Holy shit,” Yeosang gasped once Mingi was buried to the hilt, “your dick really is as big as my dildo.”

Amused, Mingi took it slow at first, but it didn’t take Yeosang long to be begging for more, _harder_ , deeper, and Mingi did his best to give it to him the way he wanted. Yeosang was so pretty beneath him, his blissed-out eyes and perfectly-shaped lips hanging open, cute little teeth poking out from underneath his top lip. Yeosang truly was a sight to be seen coiled up in pleasure, and it only egged Mingi on, wanting to see Yeosang come for him, all from having his cock work him open.

And god, Yeosang’s moans were just as pretty. He didn’t stop moaning even after he came, creating a mess between their two bodies, and he even _begged_ Mingi to keep fucking him even after he was spent. Mingi fucked him until he came into the condom, but the aches began to settle into his body again. He pulled out, disposed of the condom, and cleaned them up while Yeosang laid there, completely fucked out.

Something was still wrong even though Mingi loved seeing Yeosang like that.

Yeah, Mingi was aching because of his stupid back, but he was also aching to be just like Yeosang. He wanted to be below, he wanted to get fucked, filled, blissed-out and moaning helplessly. He wanted somebody to look at him like he looked at Yeosang. He wanted to make others feel good with his _hole_ , not his cock. Granted, he loved making them all feel good in general, but he wanted differently. He wanted to be in their positions.

He was just too afraid to speak up.

-

It didn’t stop.

Now that San, Wooyoung, and Yeosang all had a taste of Mingi’s big dick, they were starting to become addicted. San and Wooyoung never got the same opportunity they’d gotten before, where it was all three of them together, but they still visited Mingi individually. With Wooyoung and Yeosang being roommates, they both knew whenever they took Mingi to bed. Wooyoung had to keep it down more often than not, since schedules were becoming more rigorous, but all of them still found one way or another to get him into their beds, on the floor, on the sofa or even in their desk chairs.

Not once did Mingi ever receive what they did.

There was one day, however, where things shifted. It had been a while since he’d seen any of them, as they were becoming too tired from schedules and practicing to see him, but all the while, he was the one becoming restless. His body was on the verge of breaking, where he found himself antsy and hard at the most inconvenient times because he just _needed to get fucked again._ His fingers, though long and slender, were never enough.

“Yeosang,” Mingi whispered, tip-toeing into his room. Luckily, Wooyoung wasn’t in.

Yeosang peeked up from his phone. “Oh, hey. What’s up?”

Mingi crept in, shutting the door behind him quietly. “Um… remember when you said you had a dildo?”

Yeosang eyed him carefully, lowering his phone. “Yeah… why?”

“Can I borrow it?”

Yeosang’s eyes widened then as he set his phone down. “You want to use my dildo? For what?”

“For myself?” Mingi deadpanned. What the fuck else would he use it for?

Yeosang’s expression went from disbelief to confusion in two seconds. “Wait, have you even fingered yourself before? I’d really recommend starting with that, ‘cause my dildo is as big as your dick, maybe even bigger.”

“Yes, Yeosang, I have fingered myself, and I’ve had San’s dick in my ass before. Now can I please borrow your dildo?”

“Wait, San’s fucked you before?”

Jesus Christ, Wooyoung didn’t tell him shit besides the fact he has a big dick. “Look, Yeosang, I just really need to get myself off, okay? I don’t want to ask San because he’s tired and probably doesn’t want to top me anyway.”

After a few moments of visible consideration, Yeosang stood up and walked over to his desk, opening up one of the drawers and pulling out a towel. He unwrapped it, and sure enough, there was a large, flesh-colored dildo that was admittedly slightly bigger than Mingi’s cock. “I disinfect it after I use it every time, so it’s clean. Feel free to use it wherever. It’s even got a suction cup, so you can stick it to a wall or the floor. Just make sure to rinse it after, and I’ll disinfect it.” Yeosang rewraps it and hands it off. “Sorry I seemed a bit hesitant. Just didn’t take you for a bottom.”

“Can’t I be a switch?” Mingi asks meekly, feeling the dildo solid and heavy in his hands.

Yeosang sighed. “That’s true. It’s just, with a dick like that, I’m surprised that you’d even want to bottom.”

“I really don’t think dick size has anything to do with wanting to be a top or bottom, Yeo.” And with that, Mingi walked off with Yeosang’s dildo.

When he got around to using it, _finally_ , he was relieved.

He’d used it in the shower, stuck it to the shower wall and rode it. It filled him up so good, to the point where there were tears in his eyes. His cock was achingly hard, twitching every time the toy brushed against his prostate. _Finally_ , he was being filled, and he could finally rid himself of that feeling, but there was something that remained.

Where San grabbed both his wrists and held them over his head. Where Wooyoung fucked his mouth. Where his hips hurt because San was riding him so hard. Seeing Wooyoung having his hair pulled, having his ass spanked, and even choked at some points, all of it was arousing, but every time, Mingi found himself wanting _that._ He wanted to be fucked from behind, he wanted to have someone yank his hair back, he wanted to be spanked, he wanted to be fucked so hard he couldn’t see straight.

He let out a choked sob as he came onto the shower floor, and even though there was a toy up his ass, he’d never felt so empty.

-

Mingi was starting to become noticeably withdrawn, not only in the sexual sense, but in the social sense as well. His conversations with all the members were kept short before he’d ultimately seclude himself in his room. Even Jongho had asked him about it, but Mingi be damned if he confessed his sins to the poor maknae. He kept to himself, and whenever San, Wooyoung, or Yeosang invited him to bed, he’d refuse and tell them that he was tired.

Feeling ashamed afterwards, he’d rinsed off Yeosang’s dildo, handed it back, and never asked for it again.

He was tired. He was frustrated. If only he could just get the words out, ask San to fuck him like the first time. But Yeosang’s words always rung in his head, _“With a dick like that, I’m surprised that you’d even want to bottom.”_

The thing was, Mingi had always been like that. He liked topping, sure, but he _wanted_ to bottom. With his big dick, however, he felt obligated to give, to top the three of them because that was what they liked. They loved his big dick filling them up, pulsing inside them, and stretching them out to the point they saw stars.

It felt right, but so wrong at the same time.

Eventually, Mingi shoved it away altogether, filling his brain with dramas and anime instead of his fantasies. San and Wooyoung eventually became reoccupied with themselves. They didn’t need him anymore. He didn’t keep tabs on whatever Yeosang was doing, but the older didn’t reach out to him anymore, didn’t ask for sex, and honestly, Mingi was glad.

They’d just finished their concerts in Seoul, exhausted back at the dorm, when there was a soft knock at Mingi’s door. “Yeah?”

“Are you decent?” Yunho’s amused voice sounded from the hall.

Mingi chuckled. “Yeah, I am.”

With Jongho in the shower, Yunho entered the single-occupied room. “So,” Yunho said, plopping himself down on the edge of Mingi’s bunk. “Care to tell me what’s had you so down in the dumps lately?”

Right. Yunho was his best friend. Caught up in all the sexual frustration and internal crises, Mingi had completely forgotten that Yunho had a knack for these things. He could easily tell when Mingi needed an intervention. But schedules were keeping them all busy and unable to communicate thoroughly, and now…

Well, right. Yunho still wasn’t aware that Mingi had been fucking the rest of the ninety-nines.

Mingi shrugged. His best friend didn’t even know he was fooling around with them, nor did he know that Mingi finally came to the conclusion that he was bisexual. “Just stuff.”

“Stuff, right.” Yunho scoffed playfully as Mingi sat up and removed himself from under his covers, swinging his legs over the bed and sitting next to Yunho. “Sure, there’s stuff going on, but do you mind telling me about this ‘stuff’ so I can help you?”

Mingi sighed, letting his tired head fall onto his best friend’s shoulder. “It’s a lot. I just don’t know if I’m ready to tell you.”

Yunho just chuckled, reaching over and patting the side of Mingi’s head. “Look, I’m gonna be straightforward here. Yeosang came to me and told me what happened.”

“What?” Mingi shot his head up then and gawked at Yunho, who was looking at him with sympathy and fondness. “What did he tell you?”

“Well, he didn’t go into _graphic_ detail, but he did tell me that you’ve been fooling around with the rest of the ninety-nines.” Yunho smirked. “And he said that he’s been wanting to talk to you about it, but thought _I_ should know about it too, since y’know, it’s not like I’m your best friend or anything.”

Mingi pouted, his shoulders unconsciously relaxing at Yunho’s words. “He said that he thinks you feel like you’re being taken advantage of,” Yunho said.

“Wh—no! It’s not like that, I swear. Just… I feel like they only want to have sex with me because I have an above-average dick.”

Yunho snorted at that, bursting into a fit of laughter. “Yeosang did mention that part. But that’s what he meant. He told me that you probably wanted to be on the receiving end but didn’t know how to communicate it. Is that right?”

“How the… how did he even find that out?”

Yunho shrugged. “He’s a smart guy, Mingi-yah. He told me that you wanted to borrow his toy at one point. San and Wooyoung can be overbearing, I know that. And Yeosang told me that he’d top you if he could.”

“If he could?”

“He’s a ‘total bottom,’ at least, that’s what he said. In his own words,” Yunho continued. “So, like, if you want to be topped, couldn’t you just ask for it? I don’t really understand why you never asked.”

“I guess… I felt like because they enjoyed sex with me for my big dick, that they wouldn’t enjoy it as much if I didn’t top. I mean, San _did_ fuck me once, but that was the very first time. I haven’t been fucked since then. Well, besides that one time with Yeosang’s dildo.”

“So you feel like you have to top because you have a big dick?” Mingi nodded. “God, Mingi, that’s so stupid, no offense. Dick size doesn’t determine whether someone’s a top or a bottom.”

Mingi sighed and lowered his head, feeling a sudden sense of shame wash over him. “I know, I know. It’s just always felt that way from the beginning, I guess. San and Wooyoung were so amazed by the size of my dick from the start, and it’s stayed that way. Trust me, I wanted to ask so many times, but I just couldn’t bring myself to.”

Yunho chuckled and threw his arm around his best friend’s shoulders. “God, I sound ridiculous, don’t I?” Mingi laughed pitifully.

“It’s okay. In a way, I understand, even though I’ve never had your predicament.”

“Well, duh. You don’t even have to worry about being a top or bottom.”

“What do you mean?” Yunho asked with genuine confusion.

“Um… you don’t have sex with guys?”

Yunho burst into laughter then. “Who said that?”

It took Mingi a few seconds to register what Yunho just said. “Wait, what?”

“Mingi, this was definitely not how I planned on coming out to you, but I’ve had sex with guys,” Yunho said with bright eyes and a wide smile. “I’m not straight. Never have been.”

“Are you—?”

“Gay? I mean, sure. I don’t really use labels,” Yunho told him with a shrug. “Trust me, if I were straight, do you think I would be casually talking to you about topping and bottoming? Not saying that straight people can’t talk about that, but you know what I mean?”

“Y-Yeah.” It was definitely taking Mingi’s brain a while to play catchup as he took in the fact that his best friend was never straight.

“Look, it’s good that you’ve experienced both ends. So have I. But for me, personally, I prefer to top.”

Mingi’s breath got hitched in his throat. “So, Mingi-yah,” Yunho said, the anticipation building, “this is my proposition. To help you out, if you’d like, I can top you.”

Mingi’s mouth opened and closed dumbly with a multitude of unspoken responses swirling around in his overstimulated brain. Here his best friend was, confessing that he’d fucked guys, wasn’t straight, and was offering to fuck him just like he’d wanted all along. “And not to toot my own horn or anything, but my dick’s pretty above average too,” Yunho added, and with that statement, the deal was sealed.

*

“How do you want me tonight?” Yunho murmurs against Mingi’s lips, breathless.

Their shirtless torsos are pressed together, a thin layer of sweat already beginning to form on Mingi’s as Yunho towering over him has him lost already. He’s breathing hard just from kissing him, and god, if Mingi doesn’t want it rough tonight.

“I-I brought some stuff that I wanna try out,” Mingi whispers, glancing away as he feels embarrassment sneaking up on him, only to have Yunho grab his jaw and turn it to face him.

“Look at me,” Yunho orders, and Mingi gasps as his best friend presses his palm against his aching erection. “Don’t shy away, baby. What did you bring? Get up and show me.”

Nodding sheepishly, Mingi slides out from under him, reaching under the hotel bed and pulling out a black duffel bag filled with things that Mingi had come across during his shopping spree. He’d seen them and immediately thought back to his times with Wooyoung, how Wooyoung was practically putty from having his hair tugged on, his ass slapped, all while being fucked from behind.

Mingi pulls out a pair of leather cuffs and a multipurpose necktie.

“Oh?” Yunho chuckles at the sight of the items. “That’s new.”

“Y-Yeah.” Mingi places the items down to the side as he shuffles back into place. “I want it… _rough_ tonight.”

“Fuck,” Yunho breathes out, hands sliding down Mingi’s arms until they reach his wrists, pulling them upwards until they’re locked above his head. Mingi gasps, the restriction shooting pleasure straight to his cock. “Didn’t think you were into bondage. You just keep on surprising me, Mingi-yah.”

“San held my wrists one time while he was riding me,” Mingi says. “I really liked it, even though I was technically topping.”

“So you like being powerless, huh?” Yunho questions.

“Yeah, s-sort of. I mean, I wanna try all this out, see how I like it.”

Yunho smiles, planting a chaste kiss on Mingi’s plump lips before sitting up. “Alright. How do you wanna do this?”

“Gag me with this,” Mingi says, retrieving the necktie. “And the handcuffs are pretty self-explanatory.”

Yunho nods as Mingi flips himself onto his stomach. “You want it from behind?” he asks as Mingi gets into position, rising onto his knees and elbows.

“Yeah,” Mingi says, relinquishing his position on his elbows and placing them behind his back. “And cuff me like this.”

“Jesus fucking Christ, you’re gonna kill me.” Yunho lets out an amused scoff as he leans over Mingi’s back. “Let me know if you need me to stop at any point, okay?”

“I will. Go as rough as you want with me,” Mingi says, voice low. “Pull my hair, spank me, choke me, do whatever.”

“Oh my god,” Yunho groans, his hand already coming up to wrap around Mingi’s throat. “You really are gonna kill me.”

“If you’re gonna die, at least do it after you fuck me senseless.”

Yunho chuckles, bringing the necktie around Mingi’s head. “I’m going to put this in your mouth now, okay?” Mingi nods and opens his mouth, allowing Yunho to place the band in between his lips. Being a ‘multipurpose’ necktie (emphasized by the employee at the sex shop) the fabric is thick, blocking Mingi’s tongue and muffling his words as he attempts to speak. “You alright?” Yunho asks.

“Mhm,” Mingi hums as Yunho secures the band behind his head, tugging it tight.

“I’m gonna prep you before I cuff you, okay?” Mingi lets out another noise of agreement. He lets arms rest beside him for the prep as he figures that keeping them behind his back would really cause them to hurt, and as much as he has a thing for pain, he’d like to keep it exclusively for the act itself.

Along with his dick, Yunho’s fingers are _long_ , and they stretch him out so well. Yunho fingers him with _three_ every time because that’s how much Mingi loves the stretch, not to mention he probably _needs_ three to take Yunho, whose dick size is on par with his own. After being topped by Yunho a few times, he comes to understand _why_ San, Wooyoung, and Yeosang loved his dick so much.

“You’re doing well, sweetheart.” And that’s another thing Mingi’s come to discover; he _loves_ being praised, being called such sweet names and told that he’s doing a good job. Having Yunho’s fingers in him and hearing his praise makes Mingi’s knees buckle and dick twitch between his legs.

And _fuck_ , Yunho even rims him, something that San never got around to doing, and every single time, Mingi’s legs tremble and he begs for more. One time, Yunho managed to make him come just from eating him out, and that made Yunho chuckle and say, “You really are made to be a bottom, Song Mingi.”

When Yunho has three fingers in him, circling around and stretching him out, that’s when Mingi feels Yunho reach over for the cuffs. He pulls his fingers out, leaving his hole clenching around nothing, and unbuckles the cuffs. “Alright, sweetheart, hands behind your back.” Mingi quickly obeys, feeling the leather cuffs encase his wrists. When he attempts to move his arms apart, he can’t, leaving his hands secured behind his back, his upper half completely useless. He can’t even really look back, as he can’t prop himself up on anything, but he hears a condom package being torn open and another squeeze of the lube bottle.

Yunho pushes in slowly, and just like Wooyoung, Mingi has come to love the burn and stretch. Yunho’s learned to push in, still himself for just a few seconds, and begin thrusting shallowly, because that’s how Mingi likes it. Yunho loves to please Mingi and vice versa, but for once, Mingi finally feels like his needs are being met.

With his head on the pillow and neck craned to the side, Yunho picks up his pace, his movements smooth as he grabs both of Mingi’s ass cheeks with his enormous hands, squeezing the flesh before he lands a soft smack on the right one. Mingi cries out, pressing backwards even more onto Yunho’s cock, shuffling his hips as if to silently beg for more.

“You want it harder, honey?” Mingi nods against the pillow, only to be met with another sharp slap, one that actually sends him forward with an _mmph_!

With each thrust, Mingi can feel his ass crashing into Yunho’s pelvis, each slapping sound ringing in his ears and echoing throughout their hotel room, and with the occasional spank, Mingi is well near tears already. “Fucking hell, you get so tight when I spank you, princess.”

Mingi inhales sharply at the nickname, letting out a particularly loud cry at the next smack. “You like it when I call you that, don’t you? Don’t think I don’t listen to you. I _know_ you like being called princess, even here.”

Mingi whines as he feels two hands on his shoulders, pulling him up and forcing his spine to straighten. The newfound angle somehow has Yunho even deeper inside him, his cock fucking straight up into him. Mingi’s own neglected cock stands straight against his stomach, desperate for release already.

Completely at Yunho’s mercy, he allows himself to be fucked just like that, with Yunho’s hands holding his shoulders up, Yunho’s cock jabbing ruthlessly into his prostate as he whines against the gag. “God, you sound so beautiful, princess.” The praise makes Mingi keen, but then his shoulders are released, causing him to flop back down onto the pillow.

It doesn’t last, however, because then Yunho reaches up again and takes a fistful of Mingi’s hair in his fingers and tugs upwards. Mingi yelps at the sharp pain in his scalp as Yunho uses the grip on his hair for leverage while he fucks him.

“You’re so naughty, princess, wanting to be fucked like this. You’ve been waiting for this for a long time, huh? Waiting for someone to hold you down and fuck you like the little slut you are, hm?”

Mingi can feel hot tears swelling in his eyes as he wails helplessly around the gag. Yunho releases his hair, pushing his head back down against the pillow and holding it there. “That’s it, beautiful, you’re taking my cock so well.” Mingi can feel a rustling behind him, and then he’s _plowed_ , feeling Yunho’s cock fucking him from above, and he cranes his neck enough to see Yunho on his feet, thrusting down into him, so _fucking deep._

Mingi can’t do anything but weep and watch, and he _loves_ it.

“You’re so gorgeous, being fucked like this, but I wanna see you,” Yunho says, pulling out of Mingi much too quickly for his liking. He uncuffs him hurriedly, flipping him onto his back and pushing him back up against a pillow resting on the headboard. “I wanna see your beautiful face when I make you come.”

Mingi whines again, swallowing hard as Yunho recuffs him before pushing into him again. He keeps his bound hands against his chest, so tempted to touch himself because he’s just so fucking close, but he wants to be, _needs_ to be good. He needs to be a good princess, lay there and take what he’s given. After all, he’s waited so fucking long for this. He needs to show that he deserves it.

Yunho positions his legs on either side of Mingi and resumes his movements, fucking up into him, staring deeply into Mingi’s glazed-over eyes with such intensity that it makes Mingi’s dick ache even more. He’s so close, just a little more—

“So gorgeous, princess,” Yunho hisses, leaning over and wrapping his fingers around Mingi’s throat, the pads of his fingers digging into the skin just beneath his jaw. “I know you wanna come. Can you come for me, princess? Can you come without even being touched?”

Mingi whimpers loudly as he blinks away tears, feeling Yunho’s hands behind his head as he somehow unties the gag. “Wanna hear you,” Yunho grits out.

“F-Fuck, Yunho, I’m s-so close.”

Yunho grabs onto the tops of Mingi’s thighs and squeezes, using them to thrust even harder and faster into him. Mingi’s mouth drops wide open and he can feel his eyes roll back as his orgasm hits him. His chest jerks as he comes, spilling white all over his stomach, and he can’t even register how loud he’s being as all he can focus on are the sounds of Yunho’s skin against his.

“God, you’re so fucking beautiful,” Yunho growls, latching onto Mingi’s hips. “I’m gonna come too, princess, fill you up real good. You want that? Want me to fill you up?”

“Yes, _please_ ,” Mingi cries, his tears fully fallen by now.

And finally, Mingi has come to understand why San and Wooyoung always wanted him to come inside, because the feeling of Yunho’s cock pulsating inside him is enough to make his own cock leak, sometimes come a second time.

By the end of it, the two are breathing hard, caked with sweat, their needs met, and _finally_ , Mingi can get what he wants.

After all, Yunho is always happy to deliver.

**Author's Note:**

> haaaaaa that was fun :)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/galaxysangs)


End file.
